


Stay the Night

by skyesparklez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: When Chat Noir shows up on Marinette's balcony hurt, she insists that he stay the night with her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 88





	Stay the Night

Tap, tap, tap.

Marinette squeezed her eyes tightly, groaning a bit at the repetitive noise. She rubbed her eyes. What time was it? According to her phone, it was a little after midnight. She sat up with a low sigh, turning the light on. Marinette felt a bit frustrated; what could be knocking on her balcony door this late? Or was it early? It didn’t matter.

Marinette was incredibly surprised to find Chat Noir outside. His ears were folded back, eyes downcast. The entirety of his body language suggested deep sadness. Marinette was alert immediately. 

“Chat! What are you doing here?” she asked, very shocked. Sure, Chat Noir liked to visit her sometimes, but never this late. Chat Noir shuffled his feet. 

“I just needed a place to stay, but it’s okay if you can’t do that right now.” He mumbled, sounding nothing like the Chat Marinette knew and loved. 

“It’s fine, come inside. You can stay for a while. After all, it’s pretty late.” Chat nodded and followed Marinette into her room.

Once Chat Noir was in the light, Marinette turned to face him and gasped. There was a large gash down the side of his face, cutting through his mask down to his chin. There were bruises that seemed to crawl down his face and neck. Marinette’s hands flew to her face. 

“Oh my God, Chat! What happened?” Chat shook his head. 

“Doesn’t matter now, what time is it?” He was a bit louder now. Marinette took note of the gruff sound in Chat’s voice. If her suspicions were right, it had something to do with the bruises trailing down his neck.

“It’s a little after midnight, but that’s not important! Chat, was there an akuma?” he shook his head.

“No. No akuma. I should go, I’m being a bother. It’s really late.”

Marinette recoiled at that statement. Anger and worry coursed through her. She felt determined to change Chat’s mind. 

“How dare you. How dare you! How dare you think that you’re bothering me right now?” She spat at Chat Noir. His head snapped up, his eyes filled with surprise. He hadn’t seen this side of Marinette before. A tear rolled down Marinette’s face. 

“You will never be a bother! Not to me! I will always help you! No matter what. Understand that? You’re a precious friend of mine, I-” she cut off, letting out a little sob. 

Chat stared at Marinette with newfound respect and awe. He hadn’t noticed, but tears were streaking down his face as well. Chat wrapped his arms around himself, curling inwards a bit. Never had he felt like someone really, truly cared about him. Now here was Marinette- sweet, sweet Marinette- showing true, genuine care for him. 

“Princess...” he whispered, stepping forward hesitantly. Marinette looked back up at him.

“You’re injured. Please stay the night,” Mari pleaded. Chat’s face must have shown some semblance of hesitance, because Mari closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his face- the uninjured side. “Please.” Chat nodded. 

“I’ll stay. I promise Princess.” Mari smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him further into the room. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit, I’ll help you with these injuries. Stay as long as you like.” Chat Noir smiled at her, a strange feeling in his chest when Marinette smiled at him. He placed his hand on his chest, willing the strange pressure away. Little did he know, Marinette was trying to do the same thing.

“Okay you silly cat, tell me what happened.” A familiar smirk appeared on Chat’s face.

“Anything for you, Purrincess.”


End file.
